


The Unraveling of Noah Shaw's Parenting

by baelinwhitethorn



Category: The Mara Dyer Series - Michelle Hodkin
Genre: F/M, parenting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baelinwhitethorn/pseuds/baelinwhitethorn
Summary: It started with a cold.





	The Unraveling of Noah Shaw's Parenting

Noah and Mara sat beside the twins’ cribs.   
“She has to develop a healthy immune system,” Mara said. It should be noted that Mara’s hair had rats all throughout it. She also had a killer zit on her forehead. Noah kept assuring her that she was beautiful. Of course, that wasn’t fair because tired looked good on Noah.  
“Yes, but I can heal her,” Noah groaned impatiently, his English accent highlighting the words in a way that made Mara want to punch him in the face for being so perfect.   
“Yes, but she has to develop an immune system,” Mara repeated.  
“What books are you even reading about this?” Noah said. “Parenting for the Father with Healing Powers?”  
She rolled her eyes, pushing her robe in.   
“Can we at least call the doctor?” Noah asked her.   
“We already did,” Mara snapped. “Twelve times in the past hour.”  
“It can’t have been that many times,” Noah mused.   
Mara rolled her eyes again, pulling out a chart that counted exactly twelve times. Followed by “Noah’s an idiot.”  
“Flattered,” he said. “But it’s not my fault that you keep obsessive lists of how often I call the doctor.”  
“She’s fine, Noah. We just have to wait this out. Besides, your son just had this, and he made it out fine.”  
“Why is he always my son?” Noah grumbled, but there was a smile in his voice this time.  
Mara stood on her heels and kissed him, and together the family sat in peace.


End file.
